Azuma
Azuma sits far north of The Veil, within the Great Peaks. It is a largely inward looking nation, keeping itself out of the wars that afflicted the Human Imperium ever since it was founded in 4096 IC. The nation consists of two main races; Human and Azu. The nation is known for its superior technological strength, stalwart warriors and logical politics. Azuma History It is not known when the Azu came and began a colony where Azuma now stands though in their language, it had this name from the beginning. Azuma was founded as a human nation 4096 IC by migrants from the Human Imperium, though it was not under the name of Azuma until much later but the original human name for it has been lost to time. Since its founding, Azuma has been considered by most as a safe haven for those wishing to escape their patron nations. This immigration was one defining factor in Azuma's cultural and technological expansion along the lines of the Azu people. However, after nearly two years of sovereignty, Azuma's prosperity took a hit. Minoru the Necromancer, who would become a prominent figure in Azuma's history, attacked the nation. It was apparent however, that he was not there to destroy or take control of the country. In a bid to survive Minoru's armies, Azuman Humans retreated deeper into the Great Peaks than they had ever explored. Eventually, they came across a system of caverns that the Azu had occupied since they landed. The Azu were small in number, but when it became apparent that Minoru was intending to destroy the Azu race, the Humans attempted to convince the Azu that it was in their best interests to ally. The Azu, a closed society for centuries, were at first reluctant, but eventually agreed. The Azu's Takei were a significant boost to the allied forces which helped hold back the tide. However, as the conflict continued, it became apparent that the allies could not win; Minoru's forces were simply too numerous. For a final push, the two sides began preparing more equipment for their soldiers. It was at this point that the Azu did something they have only done once; shared their Azumium powered technology with another race. The new equipment allowed the allies to eventually stop Minoru. After the conflict, the Azu and Humans integrated themselves as one nation and the caverns and mountains of the Great Peaks became their home. The Humans continued to experiment on the Azu metals and eventually they were allowed to join Azu ships leaving the planet and join the greater galactic society (though this is of course, not the only record of humanity in space). The Azu were largely responsible for the cultural expansion of Azuma over the next 100 years. The traditions of the Takei, dress and language filtered into the Human society. Finally, both Azu and Humans established an elected monarchy. Azuma retained its immigrant image, but continued as a closed society as per Azu culture. However, while these traditions still permeate, Azuma has become a progressive and free willed society with a vastly superior technology level compared to the rest of the planet. Category:The Universe